This invention relates to a novel fuel additive composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a fuel composition containing an aliphatic amine and a poly(oxyalkylene) monool.
It is well known that automobile engines tend to form deposits on the surface of engine components, such as carburetor ports, throttle bodies, fuel injectors, intake ports and intake valves, due to the oxidation and polymerization of hydrocarbon fuel. These deposits, even when present in relatively minor amounts, often cause noticeable driveability problems, such as stalling and poor acceleration. Moreover, engine deposits can significantly increase an automobile's fuel consumption and production of exhaust pollutants. Therefore, the development of effective fuel detergents or "deposit control" additives to prevent or control such deposits is of considerable importance and numerous such materials are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,757 to Honnen et al. discloses branched chain aliphatic hydrocarbon N-substituted amines and alkylene polyamines having a molecular weight in the range of about 425 to 10,000, preferably about 450 to 5,000, which are useful as detergents and dispersants in hydrocarbon liquid fuels for internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,793 to Robinson discloses a fuel composition containing minor amounts of (a) a polyamine which is the reaction product of a halohydrocarbon having an average molecular weight between 600 to 2500 and an alkylene polyamine, and (b) an organic substance having a viscosity between 20 and 2500 cs. at 200C. This patent further discloses that a wide variety of compounds are suitable as the organic substance, including polyamines, amides, and esters or mixtures of esters, such as aliphatic diesters of dibasic aliphatic carboxylic acids. Preferred materials for use as the organic substance are described in this patent as polymers or copolymers having an average molecular weight of 300 to 5,000 which are selected from hydrocarbons, substituted hydrocarbons containing oxygen and substituted hydrocarbons containing oxygen and nitrogen. Most preferred polymeric compounds are described in this patent as polyalkylene oxides and polyether glycols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,478 to Vogel et al. discloses a motor fuel for internal combustion engines which contains an additive comprising (a) an amino- or amino-containing detergent and (b) a base oil which is a mixture of (1) a polyether based on propylene oxide or butylene oxide and having a molecular weight not less than 500, and (2) an ester of a monocarboxylic or polycarboxylic acid and an alkanol or polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,028 to Abramo et al. discloses a fuel composition containing an additive which comprises the combination of (1) a polyalkenyl succinimide, (2) a polyalkylene polymer, such as polyisobutylene or polypropylene, (3) an ester of an aliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acid, and (4) a polyether, such as polybutylene oxide, polypropylene or a polybutylene/polypropylene copolymer. The additive may also contain an optional amount of a mineral oil or a synthetic oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,469 to Sakakibara et al. discloses a gasoline additive composition comprising (a) a monoester, diester or polyolester, and (b) a dispersant selected from (1) a monosuccinimide, (2) a bis-succinimide, (3) an alkylamine having a polyolefin polymer as an alkyl group and an average molecular weight of 500-5,000, and (4) a benzylamine derivative having an average molecular weight of 500-5,000. The additive composition may additionally contain a polyoxyalkylene glycol or its derivative and/or a lubricant oil fraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,416 to Campbell discloses a fuel composition which contains (a) from about 0.001 to 1.0 percent by weight of a hydrocarbyl-substituted amine or polyamine having an average molecular weight of about 750 to 10,000 and at least one basic nitrogen atom, and (b) a hydrocarbyl-terminated poly(oxyalkylene) monool having an average molecular weight of about 500 to 5,000, wherein the weight percent of the hydrocarbyl-terminated poly(oxyalkylene) monool in the fuel composition ranges from about 0.01 to 100 times the amount of hydrocarbyl-substituted amine or polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,130 to Aiello et al. discloses an unleaded gasoline composition containing a mixture of (a) about 2.5 parts per million by weight or higher of basic nitrogen in the form of an oil-soluble aliphatic alkylene polyamine containing at least one olefinic polymer chain, said polyamine having a molecular weight of about 600 to 10,000, and (b) from about 75 to about 125 parts per million by weight based on the fuel composition of certain oil-soluble olefinic polymers, a poly(oxyalkylene) alcohol, glycol or polyol or a mono or di-ether thereof, non-aromatic naphthenic or paraffinic oils or polyalphaolefins. This patent further teaches that, as a matter of practicality, the basic nitrogen content of the aliphatic polyamine component is usually about 4.0 or below and that this generally corresponds to a concentration of about 100 to 160 ppm when the aliphatic polyamine is a 1050 molecular weight aliphatic diamine, such as N-polyisobutenyl N'-N'-dimethyl-1,3-diaminopropane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,419 to Ansari et al. discloses a fuel additive composition comprising (a) a fuel-soluble aliphatic hydrocarbyl-substituted amine having at least one basic nitrogen atom wherein the hydrocarbyl group has a number average molecular weight of about 700 to 3,000; (b) a polyolefin polymer of a C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 monolefin, wherein the polymer has a number avsrage molecular weight of about 350 to 3,000; and (c) a hydrocarbyl-terminated poly(oxyalkylene) monool having an average molecular weight of about 500 to 5,000. This patent further teaches that fuel compositions containing these additives will generally contain about 50 to 500 ppm by weight of the aliphatic amine, about 50 to 1,000 ppm by weight of the polyolefin and about 50 to 1,000 ppm by weight of the poly(oxyalkylene) monool. This patent also discloses that fuel compositions containing 125 ppm each of aliphatic amine, polyolefin and poly(oxyalkylene) monool provide better deposit control performance than compositions containing 125 ppm of aliphatic amine plus 125 ppm of poly(oxyalkylene) monool.